iMake You
by Jetshinsei
Summary: Sometimes, you need to be careful what you wish for. Seddie.


iMake You

Summary: Sometimes, you need to be careful what you wish for. Seddie.

AN: this came about because of a conversation I had with a friend. She'd kill me if she knew that I made it into a seddie story :)

Freddie unhooked the USB cord from his camera and sighed. It was the last iCarly bit he'd be filming for at least the next year, and if he was being completely honest with himself, he was relieved.

After Carly had made the abrupt but totally reasonable decision to go to Italy with her dad, both he and Sam had been at a loss for things to do. Neither had realized it, but the brunette really was the one who came up with all the wacky hijinks they tended to do. Fun and adventure followed her wherever she went, and now that she was gone, well...

The main point is that without Carly, the job of keeping Sam out of trouble fell to him. yeah, she'd mellowed out over the years, and sure, she no longer went too far out of her way to cause mayhem, but just like adventure followed Carly, trouble followed Sam. Already she'd nearly gotten suspended for letting the air out of Mr. Howards car.

So that's why, for the past two months, he and Sam had been creating new bits for iCarly; not so much for Carly or the fans, but to keep Sam out of jail. At least until she graduated, anyway. It had worked beautifully, and now he and Sam were officially done with high school.

So why was he relieved?

Well, it may come as a bit of a shock to most, but Sam was possibly the most maddening tease in existence. No, really. At first, the little looks and touches had been innocent. A curious glance here, a brush against the arm there; things that could easily be considered accidental. In retrospect, though, he should've known that nothing with Sam was an accident.

The touches had gotten increasingly frequent when they were alone, and if they weren't, the looks she gave him could stop an elephants heart. She practically made it her job to keep him on edge, which was confusing since they'd amicably broken up months ago. Did she still have feelings for him? Was this just another one of her pranks? Why go through so much effort to bother him?

Freddie groaned inwardly, annoyed that he was once again thinking about that blonde thorn in his side. The thorn that, frustratingly enough, he didn't mind poking him and in fact maybe enjoyed.

While he was lost in his thoughts, he completely missed the bouncing curls of a certain mischievous girl sneaking up behind him. Before he could react, Sam reached her hand around him and grabbed the USB cable he'd been in the process of putting away. With a speed that he often forgot she possessed, she was across the room and sitting on the hood of the car.

"Lose something, Fredward?" She smirked, casually dangling the cord from her fingertips. One of her eyebrows were cocked in that annoyingly smug way she knew made his ears burn with anger.

A growl that surprised even him slipped out of his throat. "Come on, Sam, give it back," he said, holding his hand out towards her.

The words that would forever remind them of this day slipped past her lips. "Make me."

A strange tension-stronger than anything he'd ever felt between them before-developed in the room. She'd apparently noticed it too, as her eyes widened by the slightest amount and the large grin that had been on her face suddenly dropped into a hesitant smile.

Unfortunately for her, that was all the opening he needed. Putting his camera down on his stand, he rushed over to take the cord back from Sam. A shriek that he didn't even know she could make slipped out of her throat, and using every bit of speed she had, she just barely managed to avoid him.

She sprinted back across the room and ran out the door of the iCarly studio, Freddie hot on her heels. It pained her to admit it, but the nub had actually gotten faster. And stronger. And taller.

Sam made a hard left and ducked into Carlys bedroom. She tried to close the door behind her, but he was closer than she'd thought. A lot closer. He nearly barreled into her, and as a result, both were sent sprawling on Carlys floor. He just barely managed to slow their descent, grabbing her around the waist to prevent her from hurting herself too badly.

Freddie panted roughly as he leaned over her, tiny beads of sweat dotting his forehead. His eyes glared into hers for a few second, but against his will, he felt them lower to her pursed lips and then to her heaving chest.

He hated how easily she could get him riled up. How she could make every cell in his body vibrate with rage by just saying one word. She always had been and always would be the one person who could play him like a fucking violin.

He raised his eyes back to hers and deepened his scowl. "Give it back."

Her tiny pink tongue darted out and licked at her lips, and he knew exactly what she was going to say before she said it.

Make me."

That was all the invitation he needed. Without even hesitating, he leaned down and shoved his lips against hers. He felt the tension between them dissipate into a pleasant buzz, and unexpectedly, Sam grabbed the back of his head and forced him closer.

She sighed into his mouth, and the taste of mint suddenly became a little stronger. Which was strange, since Sam was usually so reluctant to brush her teeth.

And then it all made sense. In a rare moment of clarity, he realized that this had been a premeditated attack rather than a random act of passion like she'd have him believe.

Freddie leaned back to stare down at her, smirking a bit at the disappointed groan she let out. Her eyes opened just enough to glare up at him, and her mouth twisted into a disappointed frown.

"Freddie," she warned, azure orbs burning as she looked up at him. Her small but powerful fingers gripped tightly at his shirt, and he couldn't stop the small pang of fear that shot through his body.

Before she could react, he snatched the USB cable from her hand and smirked at her surprised expression. "I win," he said, holding the cord over her head.

Her frown deepened, and before she could get angry, he quickly continued to speak. "What's my prize?"

Her grin reappeared, and she moved her hands from the front of his shirt to the back of his neck. "A cup of sugar from Mamas personal stash."

He tried to look disappointed, but it was a hopeless battle. Smirking slightly, he leaned down and planted a kiss on her lips.

"I guess that'll do."

AN: Yep, that's it. Wrote this story my phone, so sorry for any weird errors!


End file.
